1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the field of window hardware, and specifically, to a tilt latch and pivot housing having outwardly projecting deflectable retainers that can be collapsed inwardly for installation in a sash window.
2. Background of the Related Art
A double-hung window assembly usually includes a window frame and a pair of window sashes mounted for reciprocal vertical movement. The window sashes are pivotally supported in the window frame. Vertical movement of the window sashes along the vertical slide channels formed in the jambs of the window frame is maintained by tilt latch mechanisms located at opposed corners of the window sashes. The latch mechanisms include latch bolts or sliders that can be moved along the slide channels and which, while engaged in the slide channels, prevent pivoting of the window sashes. When the latch bolt is retracted from the slide channel, the window sash can be pivoted on suitably installed pivot mechanisms. A pivot assembly for a sash window includes a rigid body and a pivot bar projecting from the body. Each pivot bar has an end adapted for being received in a brake assembly.
A sash window tilt latch usually includes a housing having an outward end opening, within which the bolt or slider is disposed. A spring contained in the housing forces the latch bolt through the outward end opening to engage the slide channels. A control knob is coupled to the latch bolt and extends upward through an elongated opening in the upper surface of the housing. The control knob permits selective inward movement of the latch bolt to release the latch bolt from the respective slide channel.
Sash window tilt latches can be surface mounted on the top rail portion of a sash, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,837,975 and 4,901,475 to Harold Simpson, assigned to Ashland Products. Latches thus installed, however, are not considered aesthetically pleasing and have a tendency to fail due to repeated collisions with the header of the window frame. Accordingly, it has proved to be more advantageous to mount tilt latches substantially within the sash. Such flush-mounted tilt latches are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,353, 4,578,903, 4,622,778, and 4,791,756 to Harold Simpson, assigned to Ashland Products. The described latches, however, have complicated configurations and are relatively difficult to assemble.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,996,283 (“the '283 patent”), U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,656 (“the '656 patent”), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,196 (“the '196 patent”) to Robert G. Maier, assigned to Ro-Mai Industries, Inc., U.S. Pat. No: 5,139,291 (“the '291 patent”) to Steven E. Schultz, assigned to Ashland Products, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,958 (“the '958 patent”) to Matthew P. Szapucki et al. describe tilt latch and/or pivot housings that can be more easily installed into sash windows. The housing described in the '291 patent has a side wall rail on each of its side walls. The installation of the housing into a suitably sized slot formed in a window sash is accomplished by inserting the housing longitudinally into the side opening of the slot so that the side wall rails are received in the matching cutouts in the side opening. Similarly, the pivot housing described in the '196 patent has a pair of channels, while the lower end of the sash is cut to define a pair of opposing rails. When the pivot housing is installed into the sash, the rails are received in the channels.
The '283 patent describes a tilt latch or a pivot housing assembly wherein protuberances are used in place of rail-shaped structures described in the '291 and the '196 patents for retaining the housing within the sash. The housing described in the '283 patent is installed into the sash by aligning the housing with the side opening of a slot cut in the sash and moving the housing longitudinally so that the edges of the slot are received in the gaps defined by the housing's flange and the protuberances on the side walls of the housing. Alternatively, the housing can be installed by aligning it with the top opening of a slot cut in the sash and then forced downwardly, so that the protuberances move past the edges of the slot and the edges are received in the gaps defined by the housing's flange and the protuberances.
The '656 patent describes a tilt latch or pivot housing having retainers along each of its sides that are capable of engaging the edges of a slot in a window sash, similar to the function performed by the protuberances described in the '283 patent. The retainers described in the '656 patent are flared upwardly and beveled rearwardly to facilitate their installation longitudinally or vertically.
The '958 patent describes a latch housing that snaps firmly into position when forced perpendicularly through an elongated opening in the top of a sash. The walls of the housing each have resilient tabs extending outwardly from the walls of the housing, that are pushed inwardly as the housing is forced through the elongated opening and snap outwardly to secure the housing within the sash. The tab's capability to be pushed inwardly is achieved by providing windows behind the tabs. The walls of the housing also have longitudinal slots for passing wings extending from a bolt disposed within the housing.
The prior art approaches to installation of a tilt latch or pivot housing into a window sash have various disadvantages that are overcome by the present invention. For example, a housing constructed according to the '291 or the '196 patent can be installed into a sash only from the side of the sash, while the housing of the present invention can be installed either from the side or from the top of the sash. Further, in the housing assemblies of the '291, the '196 and the '283 patents, the slots for receiving the housings are formed either by a single router in three steps or by two different routers. In contrast, when the housing according to the present invention is used, the matching slot in a sash can be formed in one step using a single router.
Finally, the '291, the '196, the '283 and the '656 patents all disclose retainers that are not movable with respect to the body of the housing. Therefore, when the housing is installed as shown in the '283 and in the '656 patents, the retainers (or protuberances) are likely to break off and the housing is likely to be deformed. This is avoided by the present invention through the use of a housing having retainers that can be deflected or collapsed inwardly. The housing having resilient tabs, as described in the '958 patent, also has various shortcomings that are improved in the housing according to the present disclosure. For example, the housing of the '958 patent has a longitudinal slot in each of the side walls, which leaves less space for the tabs, thus increasing the possibility that the tabs would break off during installation. Furthermore, due to their structural differences, the tabs of the '958 patent are less durable than the deflectable retainers of the present disclosure.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a tilt latch and a pivot housing having an outwardly projecting deflectable retainer on each of its walls, that can be collapsed inwardly for installation in a sash window, each retainer extending along a substantial portion of the length of the housing. The retainers may be beveled on one end to facilitate their installation.
The present invention is further directed to a tilt latch and a pivot housing that includes a bottom retainer or tab protruding from the bottom wall of the housing for engaging the inner surface of a sash. While the prior art discloses non-movable retaining tabs at the bases of tilt latch or pivot housings, the construction of the tab of the present invention is more advantageous due to its capability to retract during installation. Such construction helps avoid breaking off the tab and reduces deformation of the housing.
Finally, the present invention is directed to methods of manufacturing sash windows having tilt latches and/or pivots incorporating housings according to the present invention.